1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboard assemblies, and particularly to a keyboard assembly for easily mounting the keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes a keyboard and a base. The keyboard may be attached to the base with screws. A tool, such as a screwdriver, may be used to fasten or unfasten the screws when the keyboard is assembled or disassembled. The processes of assembling or disassembling the keyboard may be laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.